


The Visionary

by Hierophantastic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Dooku is a political idealist, (Palps' corpse), (Spoilers: I did), Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Betrayal, Canon Divergence - Separatists Win, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Darth Tyranus finally has a good apprentice who shares his ideals, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Genocide, I know I tagged Palpatine as a Character but he's only present as a dead body, In which Dooku monologues at Palps' corpse, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Not A Fix-It, Pragmatic Idealism, Separatists, Sith Barris Offee, Sith Code, Ther are not nearly enough CIS fics on this site, This does not make things better, a little over 4k words of Dooku monologueing at anything that moves, and one things that doesn't, making up secret clone orders? I would never!, not a murderer.", why not both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierophantastic/pseuds/Hierophantastic
Summary: After three years of war, the Count of Serenno finds himself aboard the Invisible Hand, spectating the battle of Coruscant with his lightsaber buried in his Master's back. He had never intended to continue Darth Bane's traditions when he joined the Sith, but sometimes, thingsarejust that important.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Dooku | Darth Tyranus, Dooku | Darth Tyranus & Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	The Visionary

**Author's Note:**

> Both Sir Christopher Lee and Corey Burton did an awesome job portraying this character and I love him. He's awesome.

Three years of politics, intrigue, and war have brought the Count of Serenno to this very moment, the moment in which he would at last see the fruits of all his planning. He was not disappointed in the least.

His red lightsaber hummed, still buried in the back of the chair his late master was occupying. It had penetrated the steel easily, impaling the Sith Lord right through his heart. Slowly, Dooku extracted the blade and circled around the chair so he could face the - hopefully - lifeless body. He was well aware of Darth Sidious' extensive knowledge about ancient and obscure Sith arts, and that it was much more than he himself had. The corpse didn't twitch, however. Sidious had managed to escape the shackles that bound him to his chair and his lightsaber was in his hand, so he must have sensed his apprentice's intent, but he had not been fast enough, it seems.

Still. Dooku has never been a fool, and he decided it could not hurt to impale the man's brain as well, just to be sure. At least he could be _certain_ his master had one of those, while the same couldn't be said for his heart.

"It is surprising," the Separatist leader mused as he does so, "how things work out sometimes, is it not, my _late_ Master? We are both aware I had never any real desire to become a Sith, yet here we are. My Master, dead by my hand, and an apprentice of my own already prepared for my tutelage." That last part had been especially unexpected. Asajj and Savage were both capable, in their own right, but they lacked _vision._ Asajj was a lost child who clung onto anyone who gave her attention, and Savage a murderous brute. Barriss Offee, however... He hadn't been very interested in Tano's trial at first, but when the Mirialan gave her passionate speech in front of the Senate and the Council he simply _knew_ she had to be his apprentice. It was the will of the Force.

And after he got her out of jail, convincing her to help him had been easy. She had yet to pledge herself to his teachings, but he had a feeling that would be happening _very_ soon.

"Yes, surprising indeed," The Sith Lord stated, finally deciding his old master is truly dead. "My success in deceiving you was less surprising, your arrogance has always blinded you. Did you really think I would just accept your orders not to kill Skywalker without wondering why? If I had waited for him to arrive, that would have been the end for me, no? _The Chosen One."_ The nobleman scoffed. "Of course you would want him at your side, if only to boast. Such _pride,_ my Master, and look where it has gotten you. How far you've fallen."

Sidious said nothing. There was a snarl forever fixed on his pale face, with the corners of his lips twisted in arrogance. One eye was dead and lifeless, while the other was nothing but a charred hole. "An empire, you promised me, with me as your right hand. But I never asked for an empire. My goal is far greater than your childish, infinite wish for _control._ " The Count turned away from the corpse and switched off his weapon, striding towards the large view-port, his brown cloak swaying behind him with his every step. Through the glass he observed the ongoing battle. Coruscant's defences were failing, he noted with a pleased glint in his eyes. The Republic's fighters had been briefly stunned after he killed Sidious and his dark influence was removed from their minds. The Force-blind droids had suffered no such issues, fighting on relentlessly. They did have their uses, sometimes.

"Once my Apprentice-to-be has fulfilled her mission and the General has won here, the war will be over. There will be no Republic, no Confederacy, and the Jedi will be scattered. Legions of soldiers with nothing left to fight for, especially once I inform them that the very Chancellor they bled and died for was, in fact, their enemy from the beginning. The clones will be dispatched easily, with the help of your secret orders. Which reminds me..." Without turning, Darth Tyranus waved a hand and called a specialised comm-unit from the Chancellor's sleeves. He inspected it carefully, taking note of the fingerprint-scanner, before clipping it to his belt. Folding his hands behind his back, his eyes followed a damaged Venator as it trailed smoke through the empty space. An explosion originating from the ship's bridge brought a smile to his face.

"I know what you would do in such a situation. You would sweep in and pick up the pieces, hoard planets and systems as if they were trinkets and crown yourself _emperor,"_ he sneered derisively. "Conquest for conquest's sake. Power without purpose. That has always been your desire, my Master. But I seek no crown." He would lie if he said he did not _enjoy_ power. But Dooku was, and has always been, a man of purpose. It was not in his nature to lounge in decadence and let the world pass by him.

"No, once this battle is over there will be a void. There will be armies without purpose, planets without a government, and lastly there will be Jedi, Sith, and _chaos._ And then, with every planet they fail to aid, with every innocent they fail to save, with _every single one_ of their self-serving members that will run and hide and _die,_ they will learn once more the purpose of their Order." The Sith let out a content sigh.

"I will _break_ them, as I will break the _entire galaxy,_ and the only ones who will rise from the shards will be those who are worthy. Do you understand, my Master?" There was no answer, luckily, but he could imagine what Sidious might have said.

_"And who deems their worth, my Apprentice? You? We are not so different. You seek control, just as I do."_

"True," the Sith admitted. "I do seek control, all living things do. But I have a vision of the infinite future, while yours ends with a throne." He smirked darkly as a thought popped up in his head and the traitorous student turned his head away from the raging battle to look at his old teacher's corpse. "If you had followed your vision to its end, you would find yourself dead on a chair. So I suppose you should thank me for helping things along."

No thank you came. Count Dooku contented himself with watching the battle as he waited for his apprentice, and let go of his old master's ghost with a few final words.

"The galaxy will never be mine, I am far too old to rule an empire anyway. But I will have a legacy. I will have my name known on every planet, not as a tyrant, but as a tutor. I will teach the Jedi what it means to be Jedi, just as I will teach those corrupt politicians, be they Republic or Confederacy, what it means to lead and represent one's people. And if I need to be a Sith to do so, then so be it." 

Outside, an ARC-fighter that had gotten perilously close to crashing through the window vanished in a colourful explosion, and the new Sith Master tilted his head slightly as he felt a presence approach the _Invisible Hand._ Quickly, he ordered the General not to target the new fighter, making sure the cyborg would not dispatch his soon-to-be apprentice in his battle fury. He followed her Force-signature as it manoeuvred the combat zone, taking out Republic fighters when necessary but not going out of her way to kill. With every killing shot she fired, he could feel her disgust and hate of herself through their fledgling bond, yet underneath it was a steely resolve. 

She knew what she was doing, but more importantly, she knew _why_ she was doing it. The Count doubted he could have found a better apprentice.

Eventually, the Mirialan entered the viewing room, sparing only a glance for the Chancellor's body before she bowed her head in respect. "I have done as you asked, my Lord," she said softly. She was young, something the Count was reminded of whenever she spoke. It was good. Dooku had no illusions when it came to his own age and the fact that he had an apprentice who might continue his work when he was gone pleased him immensely. "The Separatist Council is gone."

"Good," he commended her. "Once we destroy the corrupt Senate and break the Jedi Order, the remaining shards will be ours to rebuild into something worthy of the name." He turned and inspected the silent girl before him for a moment. "You do realise what must be done if the Jedi are to realise the error of their way, don't you?"

"The greatest teacher, failure is," she answered, and Dooku had to smile briefly at the echo of his first master's words.

"Indeed. We will orchestrate their failure, again and again and again, until at last they recognise that fighting is pointless. It is not their job to join the fight, it is to prevent or endit. However..." Darth Tyranus trailed off into silence, his eyes on the girl before him. "This is not a task for a mere assassin like Ventress, and I am afraid that I might not live long enough for my lessons to truly sink in. Do you understand, girl?"

She did. He could feel she did.

Yet there was doubt within her still. Understandable. It was one thing to renounce the Order, it was something else to become a full-fledged Sith. But he had left a card up his sleeve, specifically for this occasion. Internally, Dooku grinned. He'd been looking forward to this.

"You must have felt the death of my Master, Darth Sidious, am I correct?" She nodded.

"I felt something, my Lord. As if a dark cloud had suddenly lifted. I had wondered what it was." She raised her head, briefly, and he could see the curiosity in her blue eyes. They were already specked with yellow, a testament to the few lessons he'd given her.

"You wish to know who the Sith Lord was that managed to deceive the Council and the Senate for so long," Dooku stated. The girl lowered her head again, but it seemed more like a gesture of admittance than respect. "You seem smart. I assure you that I have not left this ship the past few hours, and only killed one person. His corpse is in this very room." Confusion radiated off her, but then she froze and horror was visible on her face as the girl turned toward the lifeless body of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

"You mean- The Chancellor..." Unable to word her thoughts, her mouth was left gaping wide open. Dooku picked up where she left of, circling her like a shark smelling blood.

"...was Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord who has been orchestrating this war since the blockade around Naboo." Since Qui-Gon's death. Familiar rage flared up in him, but it was easily sated with a glance at Sidious' corpse. "The Jedi didn't notice. No matter how many times I warned Kenobi and Skywalker, they just _wouldn't see it._ Their blindness made them puppets of the Dark, just as you said. They discarded their rules and purpose for _politics."_ He sneered, letting his disdain show on his face. With Ventress and Savage he cultivated their hatred of him, strengthening their connection to the Dark Side. With Offee, he had a much more useful target for her hate in mind.

"And how would joining the Sith fix things? I agree with your goal, Count Dooku, but I have no wish for galactic dominance." There was doubt in her voice, despite her words, and Dooku smirked.

"The Council does listen remarkably well to Sith Lords, it almost seems like we could just order them to behave. But consider this, Barris," his voice turned kinder as he spoke, sympathy shining through, "how many people have you killed in the name of the Chancellor? How many war-zones did the Council order you to visit - to _create -_ and how many times could you honestly say it was _worth it?"_ The Count stopped his pacing, coming to a halt in front of her. He could feel her anger at his words, not only at the Council but with herself as well. His dark gaze bore into her blue one, and the Sith let the Dark Side flow through him. She took a minuscule step back as the bright, menacing yellow spread through his dark eyes.

"'Peace is a lie, there is only passion.' It was indeed Sidious' goal to crown himself Galactic Emperor, but for all that the Sith Code talks about strength and power, it starts with passion and ends with freedom. The purpose of the Sith is not to dominate, it is to achieve their individual goal by any means necessary. There are two questions to be asked, now. Firstly, what is it that you _desire,_ Barriss Offee?"

The girl took a sharp breath when he addressed her by name. Briefly, her gaze darted away, before it returned with boldness. "Light. Order. Peace. I want the Jedi to remember what they are supposed to be, instead of warmongers and generals," she spoke defiantly. Dooku gave a slight nod of agreement.

"So do I. Now, what would you do to achieve that goal? What would you do for a galaxy wherein skilled healers such as yourself aren't turned into soldiers, where Jedi don't hold the rank of general? What would you do for a galaxy where peace _i_ _sn't_ a lie, nor a dream or a wish, but instead the general state of being sustained by an order of Jedi, not beholden to any government?"

He could see her eyes glaze over as she lost herself in fantasy, a look of painful longing coming over her. The girl wasn't extraordinarily strong with the Force, so he doubted she was having a vision, but he could only imagine what the last few years must have been for her. Her skill with healing was truly commendable, and it spoke of a dedication that was not often found in one so young. And then she was sent to war, still a padawan, and all her dreams vanished with every life lost and taken, no matter whether they were Republic or Separatist.

"Anything," she breathed softly, her grief and pain palpable, as well as an overwhelming sense of longing.

"Then kneel," Darth Tyranus told her. And, slowly, she did.

"There is new era coming. For the first time in centuries, there will be no galactic power dominating and oppressing whole systems. If you obey my commands and heed my lessons, I promise you that, together, we will once more push the Jedi to their limits until they rise to the challenge and take up their neglected mantle of protectors. That is what I offer you, if you become my Apprentice. Do you accept?" With an expectant look, he inspected the kneeling girl before him, yet he could not completely suppress his growing anticipation.

She hesitated a moment, then opened her mouth to answer, the resignation and determination in the Force already declaring her acceptance.

"I-"

Which was when the Republic's reinforcements arrived. And of course, aboard the vessels that had just jumped from hyperspace Dooku could sense two extremely strong presences, shining like beacons. Skywalker and Kenobi. They needed to be dealt with, and quickly, before they cause too much trouble.

"Ah," Darth Tyranus said aloud as he turned towards the window. "It seems we have been interrupted. I suppose it is time for the main event, then."

From his belt he took the Chancellor's comm and an audio recorder which contained a recording of Sidious' voice, spliced together expertly enough it seemed completely natural.

"Apprentice, hand me one of Sidious fingers, would you? Make sure you don't touch the tip." She had as good as accepted anyway, the slip was forgivable.

At first there was no reaction, and Dooku began to wonder if he had read her incorrectly. Then he heard a lightsaber ignite behind him and not a moment later a single, slightly scorched, finger drifted towards him. Dooku took hold of it with ill-disguised distaste, and used it to unlock the comm-unit which could reach every single comm in the Grand Army of the Republic. When the blinking light indicated it was active, Dooku played the prepared recording.

Darth Sidious voice spoke and, even though he knew he was dead, Dooku couldn't completely suppress a shiver.

_"Execute order 93,"_ the vengeful ghost said. As Dooku sensed the death of millions of clones, their light in the Force being extinguished by the bio-chips in their brains frying themselves, he wondered whether or not his old master would have been proud of the genocide that was his legacy.

No, he decided, for only the dead leave legacies, and dying has never been something Darth Sidious saw as anything less than failure.

"Maybe it's not that dying is a failure, but failures simply die easily," he mused quietly as he witnessed the death of one of the greatest armies in centuries. Seemingly lost in thought, he put the comm back on his belt so his hand could caress his specialised lightsaber, thinking of the corrupt Republic, the selfish Separatist Council, and his late Master, blind in his arrogance. "It does seem like many failures have died today."

There was the sound of quiet feet, approaching.

Quick as the Makashi master he was, Count Dooku whipped around and met Offee's red blade - one _he_ had provided her with - with his own. It seemed like he would need to convince her a little more _forcefully._ A pity.

"Would you like to join them, _my Apprentice?"_

The flecks of yellow in her blue eyes had grown, feeding on her grief and helpless anger at the ease with which so many lives were ended. The shock of feeling millions of deaths in the Force must have cracked her resolve, if not completely broken it. "I didn't want this," she half-spits, half-sobs, with her features wracked in painful guilt.

Maybe he should have warned her.

"But you did. To deprive the Jedi of their military status, we must first deprive them of their military." Her skill with the lightsaber was impressive, but no match for him. Still, Dooku really hoped she would see sense and, deciding not to drag it out, he quickly disarmed her. The girl, instead of running away or surrendering like he had expected, threw herself at the still ignited red blades. In his surprise, he was almost too late. Almost. With a thought, Dooku froze her midair, and took note of the guilt and horror that surrounded her. So _that_ was the problem.

"Death will not redeem you, child," he told her gravely, putting on an air of regret. He might be able to salvage this yet. "There is no redemption, not for either of us. There hasn't been any for a long time."

"I didn't- There were so many..." Her voice trailed off into silent sobs, but she had no need for talking with how loud her emotions were broadcasted through the Force. The shock must have broken her control as well. They'd have to work on that, later.

For now, Dooku lowered the girl gently to the floor, where she sagged to her knees and slumped in on herself. She looked quite pathetic, to be honest. Her hair had gotten loose from its restraints and her eyes were rimmed red from the tears that coated her cheeks. But the yellow that was replacing the blue spoke of success. He clipped both hilts to his belt and crouched in front of the girl.

"They were slaves in a slave army, bred for war and nothing more. At least now they are one with the Force, at peace and free." Carefully, ready to pull back if it was not a boundary that should be crossed, he put a hand on her shoulder. Physical contact had worked whenever Qui-Gon was upset. Surprisingly, the girl leaned into his touch, ever so slightly. Maybe Luminara had never grown out of the avoidance of touch she had when she was a padawan. "But we cannot let their deaths be for nothing. Take your guilt and your sorrows and _use them._ Use them, and show the Jedi their failings so that they might learn."

Her control was quickly returning and Dooku inwardly smiled in approval at how quickly she could compose herself. The Count pulled away to give her some space, her breathing regulating itself in a manner of seconds.

"How many more will it take?" she asked pleadingly, her eyes begging for a a low number. Dooku sighed and rose to his feet with all the elegance befitting his station, so he could stare down at the girl with something in his eyes that might be taken for sympathy.

"As many as the Jedi let it," he answered. The girl slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "But once we are done? None. None at all."

"And if we fail?" Her emotions were more guarded now, but the Sith could still easily see through her walls. She was afraid of the future, that it would not turn out as she wished. It was a common fear.

"We will not. I promise you, Barriss, that together we _will_ reshape the Jedi Order. You have but to pledge yourself to my teachings, and I will grant you the knowledge and ability to fulfil your every goal." Silently, he awaited her answer, as if he didn't already know what it would be.

The truth is, Barriss Offee had given her answer the day she bombed a hangar filled with innocent people in the name of peace. Her slumped form straightened, and she bowed her head, her dark hair falling in front of her face.

"I pledge myself to your teachings, Master," she at last acquiesced.

"Good," he said, not bothering to hide his approval anymore as he felt their fledgling bond suddenly strengthen. It was different than the one he had had with his own master, most likely because this time both Master and Apprentice were ex-Jedi. It differed from the one he'd had with Qui-Gon as well, though. It was Darker, and laced with pain and grief and anger. "Rise now, my Apprentice. Henceforth, you shall be known as _Darth Iatros."_

His new apprentice rose smoothly, her expression a mask of sorrow. Yet there was no regret. Behind the pained lines around her eyes and the grimace that graced her face, Dooku sensed pure determination and a burning flame of desire, a need that consumed everything else.

Attachment is a path to the Dark Side, as all Jedi know. Much like Dooku himself, there was nothing the girl in front of him loved more than the Jedi Order.

The newly christened Darth Iatros was quiet now, her eyes gazed out the window. Dooku turned as well, letting his cold gaze drift over the various starfighters that floated aimlessly through space. The battle was over now, their enemy completely defeated, except for the two Jedi that were still on the ship and a few stragglers here and there. Those were minor obstacles without the backing of their army, however, the Confederacy's path to Coruscant was now wide open.

"For the Republic to truly be destroyed, we cannot allow any of the senators to attempt to rebuild it," his apprentice observed keenly.

"I quite agree," he said, already activating his own comm so he could contact the general.

_"Count Dooku,"_ the cyborg coughed in greeting. He wasn't completely able to mask the confusion in his voice, no doubt at the way every single clone seemingly died without reason. _"The battle is... won. Do you have further orders from lord Sidious?"_

"Sidious is dead," Dooku informed him, and he could just imagine the cyborg freeze up in surprise. "I will lead in his stead. Move over to the Galactic Senate so we can bombard it off the planet's surface."

Grievous didn't answer for a while, his dislike of Dooku warring with his bloodlust. His bloodlust won out. _"What of the Jedi Temple?"_

At his side, Dooku sensed more than saw Iatros trying her best to listen in unnoticed. He couldn't allow Grievous to bomb the Temple, as there had to be Jedi alive before they could be reformed. It was not difficult to think of a way he might sate Grievous' bloodlust without signing the Order's death sentence.

"Come now, General," Darth Tyranus said with dark amusement, "Surely you would not deny yourself the pleasure of the hunt. Land your troops on the surface, and you'll have earned any lightsaber you find."

Metallic laughter came through the comm before the call was prematurely ended.

Oh, there would be a terrible slaughter, yes. His apprentice looked as if she wanted to protest, but Dooku silenced her with warning look. "I have a mission for you, my Apprentice. You are to protect any vessels escaping from the Temple. Do not allow them or the general to know your identity. There are a few captured Jedi fighters on the ship Grievous doesn't know about, you must have seen them when you boarded. They were in the same hangar. Take one of them," he explained to her.

There was a flash of surprise, and then understanding, before she bowed.

"As you wish, my Master," she deferred.

And was that not simply the truth of today, Darth Tyranus thought with amusement. Everything was going _just_ as he wished,

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about Barris' Sith name, iatros is Greek for doctor.


End file.
